


Bright

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His voice is gravelly. “You’re going to fuck me, and you’re going to be outstanding.” They kiss again, mouths open, and soon they’re both breathing heavily, Luke squirming in anticipation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my old fic from LJ.

The mattress dips and Luke blinks, the vestiges of a dream fading away as he opens his eyes. In the soft light from the street, he can see Reid sitting on the other side of the bed. Sprawled on his stomach, Luke rubs his face. “What time is it?”

Reid doesn’t turn. “Late. Or early, depending on your perspective.” His voice is weary.

“I tried to wait up but...” Luke reaches up and touches Reid’s back. The muscles are unyielding.

“Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.” Reid stands and Luke drops his hand to the mattress. He watches Reid disappear into the bathroom and a moment later, the shower goes on.

After only three weeks of Official Dating, Luke is already comfortable in Reid’s bed. He putters around in the kitchen in his underwear and Katie acts like it’s the most normal thing in the world. While he and Noah waited two years to have sex, Luke and Reid waited all of two hours.

Reid had told him they didn’t have to rush, and Luke thought it was a good idea to go slowly, but then they ended up in Reid’s bedroom with Luke's ankles over his head gladly. That night he had the most intense orgasm of his life, and it’s only gotten better. When Reid works late, he wakes Luke up with his mouth and those clever fingers, and Luke doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough.

But tonight is different. Luke considers joining him in the shower and asking him what's wrong, but decides to let Reid have his space. He rolls over and watches the shadows from the swaying branches outside the window play across the ceiling. Staying at Reid and Katie’s is far preferable to putting up with the passive-aggressive comments from his mom and Natalie and various family members about how Noah’s doing, and has he seen Noah lately?

Luke hopes that Noah is doing well. No, he hasn’t seen him lately. He hopes they can be friends one day. He hopes Noah can find someone who makes him feel as incredible as Reid makes Luke feel. Reid challenges him and encourages him and completes him in a way that scares Luke a little in its intensity. He can barely believe they’ve only known each other a few months.

When Reid comes back into the bedroom, he’s silent. Luke doesn’t ask him what happened, and just watches him run the towel over his body in the moonlight. Reid notices that Luke’s still awake. “You’re supposed to be asleep. It’s the middle of the night.”

“I’m actually supposed to be giving you a massage. Didn’t you get the memo? You’ll have to punish your secretary.” Luke pats the mattress and Reid manages to smile as he drops his towel and lies facedown. Luke straddles him and runs his fingers lightly through Reid’s wet curls. Luke still wears the boxers he sleeps in, but has a feeling he’s going to be naked before too long.

As he works on Reid’s shoulders, kneading the tense muscles, Reid moans appreciatively. Luke’s knuckles massage down Reid’s spine, and by the time he’s done with his lower back, Reid is boneless beneath him, making little contented noises that Luke knows he’d never let anyone else hear.

Luke’s fingers drift lower and he moves back a bit to give himself better access to Reid’s round, beautiful ass. He massages the firm flesh and his fingers flit over Reid’s crack lightly. Noah had never liked being touched there, which Luke had never understood.

Hesitantly, Luke skims his fingers between Reid’s cheeks. Reid murmurs his pleasure, so Luke teases Reid’s hole, running the tip of his finger around the ring of muscle. Reid groans and when Luke dips his finger inside, Reid’s ass lifts up, eager for more.

After a deep breath, Luke bends over and does the thing he’s fantasized about doing ever since he saw it in a porno he secretly downloaded off the internet last year. Separating Reid’s cheeks with his hands, Luke licks Reid’s hole, flicking his tongue inside it. Reid says something unintelligible and Luke bolts up. “Is that okay? Should I stop?”

Reid shoots him an incredulous look over his shoulder. “I hope those are rhetorical questions.”

Instilled with confidence, Luke leans over again and goes to work, licking and teasing with his tongue, revelling in the musky taste. It makes Luke’s cock rock hard, and after a minute, he hears Reid’s voice, muffled against the pillow. “Open the drawer.”

Pulse racing, Luke retrieves the box of condoms and tube of lube. “Do you want to…”

“I want you to use a hell of a lot more than your tongue.”

Luke’s cock twitches at the mere thought. “You really want me to…”

Reid glances back, clearly puzzled. “Why is this such a surprise?” A moment later, realization dawns on his face. “Oh. You’ve never been on top.”

After shaking his head, Luke starts babbling. “Noah didn’t want to. I’ll probably be terrible, since I don’t know what I’m doing and you’ve probably been with guys who were, like, amazing and…sorry.”

Reid pats Luke’s hip and encourages him to kneel so Reid can turn over. He tugs Luke’s boxers down with quick movements, and Luke kicks them off. When Reid urges Luke back down to straddle him, their hard cocks meet, making them both groan. Reid cups Luke’s face and draws him close for a kiss. After a minute of exploration with their tongues, Reid presses their foreheads together.

His voice is gravelly. “You’re going to fuck me, and you’re going to be outstanding.” They kiss again, mouths open, and soon they’re both breathing heavily, Luke squirming in anticipation.

Reid opens a foil package and rolls the condom over Luke. Then he spreads lube over Luke’s cock, his slick fingers dipping down to coat his own hole afterward, which makes Luke throb with desire.

After another quick kiss, Reid flips over, moving onto his hands and knees. Luke swallows hard at the sight of Reid in this position, vulnerable and waiting for him to take control. With one hand on Reid’s hip, Luke slips the head of his cock into Reid's crack. He inches closer, his whole body tingling as he finds the hole.

Reid pushes back and Luke nudges inside him. “Yes,” Reid breathes, and Luke edges further in past the ring of muscle. Reid’s incredible, tight heat surrounds him and Luke feels as if his heart is beating right though his cock. It’s surreal that it’s actually happening, that he’s topping another man — that he’s topping _Reid_ — and isn’t a part of some jerk-off fantasy.

Luke pulls back a little and then slides in deeper as Reid moans loudly. Emboldened, Luke thrusts with more power, thinking of what he likes when Reid is fucking him. Reid grunts. “Yes. _Harder_.” Luke repeats the motion and grasps Reid’s hips tighter, establishing a rhythm as he slams into him. His balls touch Reid’s ass and being completely inside him is utterly intoxicating.

He pumps in and out, Reid squeezing around him as they move together, pressure building. Luke’s cries of pleasure echo as he takes Reid with abandon, riding him hard. Luke grasps and his fingers twist in Reid’s hair, pulling his head back. Reid pants and grits out his name, which drives Luke on even more forcefully. “Yes, yes. Luke. _Luke_.”

Luke’s balls tighten and he knows he can’t last much longer. Reaching around, he strokes Reid’s leaking cock, his hand moving in unison with thrusts, faster and faster. He hits just the right place inside Reid, who practically vibrates right up off the bed, gasping. Luke pistons his hips, finding the same spot over and over as he grips Reid’s cock.

Reid moans as he spurts over Luke’s hand and his own chest, his ass clamping down on Luke as he shudders. Luke straightens up and his fingers dig into Reid’s flesh as he plunges wildly, so close to the edge, his body on fire.

“Jesus, Luke.” Reid mutters as he catches his breath.

That does it, and the orgasm tears through him, the intensity leaving Luke gasping for air, his entire body shivering. When he can function again, he pulls out inch by inch. He presses a kiss to Reid’s back and ducks into the bathroom on unsteady legs to clean himself off and get rid of the condom.

When he returns, Reid is flopped on his stomach, a sated smile dancing on his lips. Luke’s pulse still races as Reid rolls onto his side and draws Luke close, kissing him softly as their bodies fit together easily.

“I’d ask you if you enjoyed riding me like a mechanical bull, but the empirical evidence is overwhelming.”

Luke laughs and kisses him back. “I hope it was okay for you.” Even though he just washed Reid’s come off his hand, Luke finds himself holding his breath, nervous.

“Mr. Snyder, I think you have a bright future in the field.”

Luke’s heart skips a beat and he flushes with pride. “It was amazing. Being inside you.”

Reid traces Luke’s cheekbone with his finger and doesn’t say anything for a long moment. Then he shrugs. “Not surprising. I’m pretty amazing in general.”

They both laugh and Reid grins that disarming, genuine smile that Luke sees a lot now when they’re alone. Reid's fast asleep within a minute, a skill he apparently learned in medical school, along with how to fix people’s brains. Luke listens to him breathe and tries to tamp down the excitement surging in his veins.

The next morning over coffee and Reid’s favourite triple-decker breakfast sandwich creation, Katie teasingly informs them that the walls aren’t soundproof. Luke would blush, but he’s too busy smiling.


End file.
